mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. and was released exclusively on Google Stadia. Playable Characters The playable cast reintroduces guest characters to the events. This time, there is one Mario, one Sonic, and one Friend guest for each event. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Alex S. * Brennan * Saben * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Brooke Guest Characters Mario Series * Nabbit (100m Sprint, Dream Race) * Diddy Kong (110m Hurdles) * Toadette (4x100m Relay) * Dixie Kong (Long Jump) * Dry Bowser (Javelin Throw) * Rosalina (Floor Gymnastics, Dream Gymnastics) * Wendy (100m Freestyle Swimming) * King K. Rool (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Funky Kong (Surfing, Dream Surfing) * Ludwig (Table Tennis) * Birdo (Badminton) * Pauline (Beach Volleyball) * Dry Bones (Football, Dream Football) * Boom Boom (Rugby Sevens) * Roy (Karate, Dream Karate) * Sumo Bro. (Boxing) * Larry (Fencing) * Captain Toad (Skateboard - Park, Dream Skateboarding) Sonic Series * Ray (100m Sprint, Dream Race) * Sticks (110m Hurdles) * Infinite (4x100m Relay) * Espio (Long Jump) * Omega (Javelin Throw) * Marine (Floor Gymnastics, Dream Gymnastics) * Chaos (100m Freestyle Swimming) * Zomom (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Wave (Surfing, Dream Surfing) * Zazz (Table Tennis) * Vanilla (Badminton) * Rouge (Beach Volleyball) * Jet (Football, Dream Football) * Egg Pawn (Rugby Sevens) * Big (Karate, Dream Karate) * Zavok (Boxing) * Eggman Nega (Fencing) * Dodonpa (Skateboard - Park, Dream Skateboarding) Friends Series * Savannah (100m Sprint, Dream Race) * Cyrus M. (110m Hurdles) * Laura (4x100m Relay) * Steve (Long Jump) * Zack (Javelin Throw) * Dani (Floor Gymnastics, Dream Gymnastics) * Sunshine (100m Freestyle Swimming) * Ryan K. (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Hazel (Surfing, Dream Surfing) * Nolan P. (Table Tennis) * Aubrey (Badminton) * Hailey S. (Beach Volleyball) * Aaron (Football, Dream Football) * Caleb R. (Rugby Sevens) * Isabel (Karate, Dream Karate) * Corden (Boxing) * Tori (Fencing) * Jake H. (Skateboard - Park, Dream Skateboarding) Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Pianta * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Penguin * Manta Ray * Luma * Volbonians * Cappy * Cookatiel * Kremling * New Donker * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Cream * Cheese * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Peckie * Tux * Porker * Chirp * Grabber * Spiny * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Boo * Fake Shadow * Fake Metal Sonic * Fake Chaos * Ermel * Zor * Kaitlin * Hannah C. * Emma H. * TJ * Carie * Brandon D. * Dylan P. * Mark D. * Reed * Dustin * Grey Events There are a total of 24 events in the game. There are 18 Olympic events and 6 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * Floor Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Surfing * Table Tennis * Badminton * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Karate * Boxing * Fencing * Skateboarding - Park * Dream Race * Dream Gymnastics * Dream Surfing * Dream Football * Dream Karate * Dream Skateboarding Locations Mario Series * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Gymnastics) * Beach Bowl Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Surfing) * Mount Volbono from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Skateboarding) Sonic Series * Chemical Plant from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Dream Football) * Final Egg from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Karate) * Wisp Circuit from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(Dream Race) Story Mode Story Mode involves you saving the Olympics from Bowser and Dr. Eggman's clutches. Along the way, you face many rivals and guest characters. Music There are a total of 108 tracks to unlock in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii '' * Purple Comet from ''Super Mario Galaxy '' * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Mangrove Cove from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ''(Dixie Kong's Theme) * Dry Bowser's Theme * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Wendy's Theme * Gang-Plank Galleon from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(King K. Rool's Theme) * Funky Stadium from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Motley Bossblob from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Ludwig's Theme) * Birdo's Theme * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Dry Bones' Theme * Boom Boom from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Boom Boom's Theme) * Airship from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Roy's Theme) * Sumo Bro.'s Theme * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) * Plucky Pass Beginnings from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Captain Toad's Theme) * Run, Jump, Throw! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Savannah's Theme) * Sweet Sweet Kingdom from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''(Laura's Theme) * Fleet Glide Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Zack's Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Sunshine's Theme) * Toad's Factory from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Hazel's Theme) * Battle! from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Aubrey's Theme) * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Aaron's Theme) * Bound Bowl Grand Prix from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Isabel's Theme) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Tori's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Ray's Theme) * Sticks' Theme * Battle With Infinite - Second Bout from ''Sonic Forces ''(Infinite's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Omega's Theme * Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Marine's Theme) * Open Your Heart from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Chaos' Theme) * The Deadly Six (Violin Ver.) from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zomom's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Sylvania Castle from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Vanilla's Theme) * Rouge's Theme * Jet's Theme * Scrap Brain from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Egg Pawn's Theme) * Lazy Days from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Eggman Nega's Theme * Haunted Castle from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(Dodonpa's Theme) * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Cyrus M.'s Theme) * Windy Hill... for Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Steve's Theme) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dani's Theme) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(Ryan K.'s Theme) * Emerald Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Nolan P.'s Theme) * You're My Hero from ''Sonic 3D Blast ''(Hailey S.'s Theme) * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Caleb R.'s Theme) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Corden's Theme) * Juice Archipelago from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Jake H.'s Theme) Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario & Sonic Games